The cardiovascular effects of ethyl alcohol will be assessed primarily in conscious, chronically instrumented dogs. Changes due to acute administration of ethyl alcohol and its metabolite acetaldehyde on myocardial contractile force and left ventricular pump performance will be determined. Ethanol-induced changes in regional blood flow in several organs will also be assessed.